guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gravewit
= New Stuff = A Thank You Fear not, my pretties, I have been monitoring things though not posting. I'm really proud of all the work you guys have done, and it's pretty humbling to see the wiki my pal michael and I started with almost 3,000 articles, and a group of people who are so dedicated. So, since I'm posting again, any and all questions can go right here. I've some ideas, and I'd like to expand operations here to wikis for other games, so, let loose with the hate and love. Gravewit 05:37, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Hi Gravewit, glad to have you back! I hope you peek in a bit more often, or let us know alternative way to contact you except you talk page, for urgent cases. As for questions: See "Server & Bandwidth" (scroll down). How is the situation? --Tetris L 06:20, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) = Old Stuff = Since I have no clue where to ask, I'll ask here. How should we request deletion? By adding to a page? That template doesn't actually exist here. I ask since there's at least a few cases where pages with the same name exist that differ only in capitalization. So the one that doesn't match the game should get axed. --Fyren 20:11, 30 Jun 2005 (EST) I would post on the main page talk. If you'd like, create the template yourself, one of the sysops will help out! Gravewit 02:08, 1 Jul 2005 (EST) Hey Gravewit :) I dunno if you noticed our talk on the main page about the fault with IE. It seems that the HTML is invalid. Not sure how this happened but there is a closing div missing, that causes all versions of IE (as far as I'm aware) to show the footer on top of the main content box. You can see in the W3 validation of my Tiny Page that there is an unclosed div somewhere. 22:22, 1 Jul 2005 (EST) Biro- I made that change, I can't imagine why it wouldn't disappeared. Gravewit Also, it doesn't seem to have fixed anything. Gravewit Hey Gravewit, I'm not sure where you made added the close div, but it seems to me that it should have been after the tip jar. 2 divs are opened but only one is closed.... 43: .... All the other portlets are here... .... 96: 97: tip jar 98: 99: If you find GuildWiki useful, please consider a donation. 100: 101: 102: As you can see, column one is opened, p-tip is opened, and then a div with class pBody is opened. Only 2 divs are closed. 04:00, 2 Jul 2005 (EST) While you're blocking people, could you tag . Or promote me to an admin status and I'd do it myself :) MartinLightbringer 04:13, 16 Jul 2005 (EST) :Looking at the edit histories, seemed to just be undoing (to the best of his limited wiki fu) a couple instances of vandalism. --Fyren 06:46, 16 Jul 2005 (EST) Yeah, 155.215.21.3 was me. On another computer anyway. I'm new to wiki stuff, but I hate it when I see vandalism, here or on wikipedia. --The Ghost of NSO 20:11, 15 JUL 2005 (EST) Thanks for the quick fix, Gravewit. We love you long time. —Tanaric 15:50, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) It was just a new thing the host added, and I forgot to change on my end. Gravewit MySQL Errors Oeh noes! I'm receiving lots of errors while trying to view pages. The exact error message is: Database error From GuildWiki A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: (SQL query hidden) from within function "MediaWikiBagOStuff:_doquery". MySQL returned error "1030: Got error 134 from storage engine (localhost)". That specific one was from Antidote Signet LordKestrel 09:12, 23 Jul 2005 (EST) :After doing some reading, it seems this might have something to do with the tables needing repairing. Not 100% sure whether this is the problem though, since as far as I'm aware all effected pages are still editable, i.e. the wiki code is accessible. I'm not sure exactly how mediawiki works, but I suspect there is 1 table for the wikicode and another table for the html output (or some sort of cached output) and it is this latter table that needs repairing. Even so, I suggest backing up the database in case any further damage is incurred. 09:28, 23 Jul 2005 (EST) :: Actually there's 26 tables in the default installation of mediawiki :) If I had to guess though, it's likely wikidb.objectcache that is corrupt. But it'd probably be best to just shutdown mysql and run a mysiamchk -r on the lot of them just in case. MartinLightbringer 08:42, 25 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Nevermind my previous comment. You're too fast for me Biro.. :) So error 134 is record is deleted or crashed. This can't be good. :) Since the data is there, perhaps an index is corrupt? --Karlos 12:45, 23 Jul 2005 (EST) Material of mine used on site. Hi :-) I'm Xennon, the guy who made the www.xennon.co.uk/eliteskills/ listing. I was contacted a while ago about the use of my information on this site. I said the information itself may be used, however the maps were not to be used. It was brought to my attention that the editor Ollj has been adding my maps under boss information without my permission (in fact, expressly against my wishes) so I was wondering if someone could get these removed :-) e-mail me at chriscox@ntlworld.com if you wish to talk about this. Cheers Xen :Sorry about that, Xennon. I'm sure an admin will delete the images (I would if normal users could). Ollj is... a little overzealous. --Fyren 06:54, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) Weird Data Error I was updating some page a couple of hours ago and it gave me a strange SQL error, so since then, it shows the recent changes as the last thing I saw before I made a few changes myself. The changes are there when I look at the articles, but Recent Changes is stuck in time. And changes i made after that also give me the SQL error. --Karlos 21:22, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :It's being discussed on Talk:Main Page. —Tanaric 17:19, 5 Aug 2005 (EST) Server & Bandwidth Hi Gravewit, as far as I understood, you're the man in charge here, as in: the man who runs the server. Just a little questions: How limited are we when it comes to server bandwidth? I'm asking because I was thinking about creating a weapons GALLERY. Since such a page with many images might put a little strain on our server pipe I don't wanna do this without asking back first. --Tetris L 18:35, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) :I'm a bit worried that out head-admin has been missing in action for quite a while. Does anybody know details about him, and about the server? Where is the server located? Does Gravewit have physical acces to the server or is it just hosted by some company. Who does back-ups? Who except Gravewit is in touch with the host? Who pays for it? Is the financing safe? I'd hate to see us in the situation where somebody pulls the plug and all we get is 404's. A bit too much work went into this over the last few weeks. --Tetris L 22:25, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Those are good questions and real concerns. Gravewit has not been around here much, but he has been updating his site Perhaps leave him a note in one of the comments or something? --Karlos 22:41, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) More Admins As is usual for a site like this, admins vary greatly in their attention spans as time progresses. More specifically, at the moment, Fyren appears to be the only significantly active admin, and that's a problem. I'd like if we gave at least one more active GuildWikian sysop status. My vote's for Karlos. —Tanaric 21:41, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :Although I've had my fair share of arguments with him recently I still agree Karlos would be a good man for the job. --Tetris L 22:19, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::That would mean I'd have to show more restraint in debates! Dang! --Karlos 22:41, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :::No, it wouldn't. Look at vs.Ollj for proof. ;) —Tanaric 10:26, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::For the record, you (Tetris L) are actually my second choice, were I the one making sysops around here. —Tanaric 10:26, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I would put 84.175's name out there too. --Karlos 17:26, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Agreed! —Tanaric 04:09, 6 Oct 2005 (EST)